1. Field of the Invention
Process and device for rearing of insects, in particular for obtaining the secretions of fly larvae for therapeutic application.
2. Description of the Related Art
The invention concerns a process and a device for rearing insects, in particular for obtaining the secretions of fly larvae (maggots) for therapeutic application.
For treatment of wound infections and wounds, which contain necrotized tissue, for example for treatment of diabetic gangrene, fly larvae, so-called maggots, are employed, in particular larvae of Diptera from the family Muscidae, Sarcophaginae and Calliphoridae (for example, Lucilia, Blue Bottle). The larvae are introduced for a certain amount of time, for example, approximately three days, into a wound for which it is difficult to render therapy. It has been shown that the larvae within this time removed necrotized tissue in the wound, eliminated bacterial infections, and stimulated wound healing. This effect is in particular brought about by the digestive secretions excreted by the maggots. This secretion fluidizes the necrotized tissue, so that it can be ingested by the maggots as nutrition. The secretion further has a strongly bactericidal effect and promotes wound healing.
In this method of treatment it is necessary to have living maggots available which can be applied to the wound so that they secrete the healing secretions. This brings about, for the employment of this method, a substantial logistical problem, since the period of time of the active maggot stage, in which the healing secretions are secreted, is relatively short and has a duration-of only a few days. It is necessary that the maggots be transported from the producer, who breeds the maggots, to the user immediately prior to application. This necessitates an exactly coordinated plan. Besides this, the maggots are relatively sensitive and must be provided with air and nutrients during transport. On the basis of these difficulties, the employment of the fly larvae therapy is limited in its possibilities and full advantage cannot be taken thereof.